


Rain On

by iliura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliura/pseuds/iliura
Summary: Typhoons don't just pop up without warning, but Kenma supposes that lecturing Kuroo about meteorology and the schematics of radar won't help much right now.No one would have ever guessed that Kuroo Tetsurou was petrified of thunderstorms. Only Kenma knew, and only Kenma knew how to comfort him through his fear.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Rain On

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a short, self-indulgent fic surrounding a headcanon I have that Kuroo is a bigger baby than anyone thinks. There's no real plot to this, but I thought it was a cute little scene.

It was the flash of light that roused him. At some point during his sleep, he had slid out from between the pillows and was facing the window. The first flash illuminated the black behind his eyelids and startled him awake, but he didn’t open his eyes yet.

After the second flash, he thought Kenma was up playing more video games. He opened his eyes slowly, peering out the window into the dark night sky. He could see the branches of trees swaying in the wind, and the glass and screens of the windows were spattered with little raindrops. There was no light from the TV in the room.

Then the sky lit up, streaks of white and blue crawling across the black; jagged fingers reached out and illuminated the silver lines of clouds against clouds. It was noiseless, but just the sight of it was enough to cause his muscles to tense.

A small hand touched his back and tugged on the fabric of his t-shirt. He jumped, surprised by the touch, and flipped his head around. Kenma’s eyes were still closed, but the way he tugged again on the shirt indicated that he was awake.

“Kuro,” he mumbled, his lips barely moving. Then he opened his eyes, but he wasn’t looking at Kuroo. He was looking past him, out the window. 

The bedroom was illuminated by another flash, and this time a distant rumbling followed a few seconds later. Kuroo heard the wind pick up, whistling through the screens in the open windows, and the rain started falling in heavier drops. Kuroo tensed again. 

“It’s just a thunderstorm,” Kenma whispered, rolling away from Kuroo and sitting up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Kuroo followed him with his eyes, watching Kenma pad around the edge of the bed and go to stand next to the window. 

“What if it’s a typhoon?” Kuroo whispered back, rolling onto his back to stare at Kenma. 

Kenma glanced over at him and smiled softly. He was used to this by now; how many times had Kuroo shown up on his doorstep during thunderstorms when they were children? He had lost count by the time they were teenagers. It actually became commonplace for Kuroo to come stay if there were thunderstorms in the forecast, especially if his father and grandparents weren’t going to be home. Kenma used to watch the weather with his mother at night, taking note of days it was likely there would be storms, and he would just leave the front door unlocked so Kuroo could come right in.

Thunderstorms had never bothered Kenma; he usually found them comforting and pleasant to listen to. Kuroo, on the other hand, would cower under the blankets on Kenma’s bed. Sometimes, if the thunder was particularly loud, Kenma would sit on the bed with him, tapping away on his controller or on whatever handheld game he had, while Kuroo curled against his back and covered his head with blankets. 

The first time they had experienced a typhoon, Kenma though Kuroo might have a heart attack. They had barely been teenagers, and while Kenma was admittedly nervous, the typhoon had lost much of its power before it hit land. It was forecasted that they would just experience strong winds, heavy rain, and perhaps some flooding. Kenma’s parents had assured both boys that they had experienced and lived through many typhoons, and usually they were nothing to worry about in this area of Tokyo.

Kuroo hadn’t believed them, however, and had hid in Kenma’s closet for the duration of the storm. He’d even slept in there; Kenma had joined him so Kuroo didn’t feel so alone. They had experienced a few other typhoons since, but they had always just been more like severe tropical storms than anything else. Kuroo got a little better with them after surviving his first one unscathed, but it hadn’t made him any less scared of the storms. 

Kenma thought it was amusing how, out of the two of them, Kuroo was the one so afraid of storms. Not that he would, but he wondered if anyone would believe him if he told. It was similar to Kuroo being the painfully shy one when they had first met; no one thought Kuroo was capable of being shy. Everyone attributed those kinds of traits to Kenma, which weren’t necessarily unfounded. He was just as introverted as Kuroo, probably more; the difference was that no one expected Kuroo to be introverted or frightened of things like thunderstorms and typhoons. Kenma was really the only one Kuroo allowed himself to be so vulnerable around, which was why Kenma never bothered telling anyone. That, and Kenma didn’t think it really mattered. People were afraid of things; it wasn’t scandalous information. 

“It’s not a typhoon,” Kenma replied, shutting the windows and swiping some rainwater off the ledge. “It’s just a normal thunderstorm.”

“How do you know?” Kuroo replied, yanking the blankets up and tucking them under his chin. 

Kenma returned to the bed, giving Kuroo a light shove so he would scoot over to the side of the bed Kenma usually slept on. Kenma figured Kuroo would feel better if he weren’t right next to the windows.

“Because,” he said, slipping under the blankets, “there were no reports on the news of typhoons. We would know if one was coming.”

Kuroo pulled the blankets further up, covering half of his face. “Maybe they didn’t see it. There were no reports of thunderstorms, either. So maybe they just missed it.”

Kenma grabbed a pillow and plopped it over Kuroo’s head, scooting closer to him under the blankets and sliding his hands around Kuroo’s body. Kuroo curled into Kenma, nuzzling his face into Kenma’s neck and pulling the pillow more snuggly over his head. Kenma rested his cheek against the top of the pillow.

“Freak thunderstorms are a lot less noticeable and predictable than typhoons, Kuro,” Kenma replied. “It’ll pass soon. Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep with all this thunder,” Kuroo replied, his voice muffled under the pillow and blankets. 

“Then just relax.” 

“Will you stay awake with me until it’s over?”

“Of course.”

Kenma wished he had grabbed his phone before he’d settled back into bed. He wanted to check the forecast and radar to gauge how long this storm might last, and he could also play some games to keep himself awake.

Oh well. The storm would pass soon enough, and even if it didn’t, he and Kuroo could just sleep in. It wasn’t like they had anywhere to be the next day, anyway. 

Kenma settled in against the pillow and lifted a hand to find Kuroo’s nest of bedhead. He ran his fingers through it gently. Actually, it would be nice to spend the day in bed like this. He hoped the storm would pass for Kuroo’s sake, but he thought, maybe, it would be okay if it continued to rain well into the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love to hear from my readers, so please comment if you would like! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@iliura](https://iliura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
